Carny Love
by Ramblings Productions
Summary: With Bmo's feelings feeling pretty bad thanks to Jake, the two adventurers have to find something amazing in the nearby carnival that opened up. But, due to some weird rule, only couples can enter. So, with the help of a certain vampire, will Finn get the super cool prize that will make Bmo super happy? Or will every thing be left in ruins? Finncline.
1. Looking for Something Good

**Author's Notes:**

**Hello, readers. I've decided to write about my favorite Adventure Time couple, Finn and Marceline. If you guys don't like the story, then go read something else. If it's the couple you have a problem with, then why are you reading this? Go read your favorite ship stories instead if you don't like Finncline, cause that's what I'm writing about, so deal with it. And if guys do like this story, then you might like the other ones that I have written.**

**Also, I would really like a review, and it doesn't matter that you think it's bad or good, or okay. Just say what you feel about it, and I'll try to fix it if there's a problem.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Adventure Time. I just own my ideas and OCs.**

**Obi ụtọ.**

* * *

As the sun was setting on that cold summer's night, our heroes, Finn and Jake, were lounging on the couch as they ate snacks and played Bmo. They were both playing Finn's favorite game, Kompy's Castle. The human was playing as the game's hero, Kompy, while the humanoid dog was assuming the role of Kompy's sidekick. The blonde human barely moved his eyes as his sockets were both intensely engaged with the screen's sprites. The dog stretched his hand so it could retrieve some food. Jake then opened his month as his hand returned from the kitchen with some soft baked pretzels and sweet candy treats. It was the end of their day off, and they decided to spent it in style, by playing video games and gorging out on various junk foods and sweets. The two were so concentrated on the game, they didn't hear the sounds of heavy construction happening from outside of the window.

The two were about to finish the game, when all of a sudden, Bmo's face flashed up on the screen. The robot's little face looked extremely peeved as it sneered at its roommates. Finn and Jake were mad as all of their hard work of digital dungeon crawling was for nothing.

"Dude, Bmo what the heck! Me and Finn were at it for twelve hours!"

The humanoid dog then pouted as he thought about all of that wasted time and effort that him and his brother had accomplish just disappear. The blonde human had a sad look on his face as he placed a hand on Jake's shoulder for comfort.

"We didn't even save since we wanted to see if we could beat it without saving."

The human was furious as his gaze left the magic canine and fell upon the sentient machine. Bmo had a peeved look as it stood up and relinquished the controllers from the human boy and the dog. The living game console then walked towards the bedroom as it stopped, turned around to face Finn and Jake.

"If you two would have kept going at it, my batteries and circuitry would've fried, making me dead."

The dog sneered as his eyes were lock on Bmo.

"So what? In that worst case scenario, me and Finn we'll just get a new Mo to replace you with!"

The dog then regretted that statement as his slow brain processed what he just said. His eyes were incredibility wide as his face turned into a blank expression. Everyone in the room was appalled by the hurtful comment. The robot's eyes started to accumulate with virtual tears. The magic canine tried to make up for his hurtful comment by giving an apology to Bmo.

"Bmo, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean that."

But the apology wasn't enough, for the robot's eyes started to produced pixel tears from it's screen face. (_Is it screen face or_ f_ace screen? Anyway back to the story._) Bmo started to cry as it ran from the room and into the bedroom. The little machine slammed the door and yelled.

"Is that what you want? Me dead? So you guys could play video games with someone better than me? You guys are jerks!"

Finn and Jake sat there on the couch with blank expressions on their faces.

"Dude, I feel bad about Bmo."

The human looked at the ground as he respond to the canine.

"Dude, that was pretty heavy about what you said. We can't just replace Bmo like _that_. That little guy always makes me happy, especially since Bmo is a pretty cool robot."

The dog was looking so gloomy as he held his head low in over whelming shame. He thought about what he just said and the impact it just caused to his favorite robot buddy.

"I like Bmo too, dude. The guy has always been there for us, like when we were fighting that one time."

Finn thought for a moment and a smile crept on his face. He then turn his head towards Jake and spoke aloud.

"Hey Jake, why don't we go out and get Bmo something to cheer the little guy up? Like get him a cool gift or something."

Jake smiled as he thought about the suggestion, sprained from the couch and onto the floor.

"Yeah man, let's do it!"

The blonde human smiled, grabbed his pack and the two traveled out of the door. Finn closed the door behind him and was checking the locks. Jake stood there with his mouth wide open. He was in pure shock as something large cast a shadow over him and the Tree Fort. He tugged Finn's shirt as he continued to stare in awe. The human didn't turn around as he tested the various locks on the door, making sure no worms or burglars could take their stuff. He continued to do so as he talked to the magical dog.

"Hey Finn."

"Yeah Jake?"

"I think I know how to cheer Bmo up."

"Aw, sweet. What did ya find? Something cool or something?"

Jake smiled as he turned his head towards Finn.

"Well, I didn't find anything yet, but I'm pretty dang sure that place over there has something good."

Finn stopped what he was doing and faced his brother.

"What place?"

"That carnival over there."

The humanoid dog pointed his finger at a nearby field and Finn looked in that direction. His eyes widen as he saw something that would seem to contain the thing they needed. What they both saw still amazed them.

* * *

As the Tree Fort door closed, Finn and Jake looked at the carnival that was seemingly just constructed there. From far away, anyone could tell the carnival had large roller coasters that touched the clouds. The coaster looked complicated as there were numerous cork screws, a large loop-de-loop that was a good half mile in diameter, and an extremely steep drop. The loop-de-loop looked pretty weird since it was shaped like something that has meaning to people. The human raised an eyebrow, wondering how that carnival was there, since he was pretty sure that it wasn't there until today. The dog smiled, for the solution to a difficult problem seemed like it was going to be found in the fair over there.

"Let's go to there and win something fun for Bmo!"

The human soon forgot about what he was thinking of and smiled.

"Yeah, what are we waiting for?"

"Nothing at all."

"Then let's go!"

The dog grew into his large form and the human climbed onto Jake's back. The magical canine ran on all fours, which caused the human boy to tighten his grasp on the yellow fur. As the magic dog ran, they could see the fair's finer details and decorations. The walls had a reddish pink color to them. The dog halted as he noticed he was at the entrance. Finn jumped off of Jake's back as the dog shifted back to his regular form. The human seemed happy which made the humanoid dog inquire Finn.

"Yo, dude. Why you all happy right now? We still need to find a good gift for Bmo."

The two adventurers walked to the carnival entrance as they conversed with each other.

"I'm happy since we this is going to be really easy. All we need to do is win some really big prizes and give them Bmo. The little guy will accept our apology and will all be super happy again!"

The dog cracked a grin as he heard Finn's enthusiasm. They arrived at the entrance and were about to go into the fair when the entrance guard stopped them both. The adventurers were somewhat irritated as the large guard wearing pink and red armor stood in there path. The magic dog frowned as he talked to the large man.

"What gives man? Me and my best-est homie were about to go in the park and win something cool!"

The man kept a clam disposition as he told them of the carnival's policy.

"Sorry, sirs. Can't let you either of you two in this super cool fair."

The human was perplexed.

"Why's that?"

The guard sighed as he announced the carnival's one rule for admission.

"Lovely Lands Carnival was specifically created for the sole purpose of being a wonderful and fantastic place for sweethearts, couples, most others with significant others, could go to, so they could forget about the worries that they have and focus on the one that they love. This means no entry for regular folks, unless you have someone that present that you love, or like-like a lot, who equally enjoys you as well. So gentlemen, do you have that sort of person?"

Jake looked around and conveniently saw Lady Rainicorn fly in the sky. She saw him as well and flew down from the clouds to greet her boyfriend. She kissed his cheek which immeadtly made the humanoid dog act all giddy and blushed.

"안녕하세요 설탕 자두, 어떻게 오늘 하루를했다? 비디오 게임과 정크 푸드의 전체 나는 것 같은데요?"

**Translation**

("Hey sugar plum, how was your day off today? Full of video games and junk food I assume?")

**End of Translation**

"Yeah, that's kind of why I'm here right now. Would you want to go into this carnival with me and get a prize or something to cheer Bmo up?"

The rainicorn shook her head up and down and then added.

"그래, 난 아무 것도 나중에 계획이 없습니다했고 나는이 카니발 꽤 재미 듣고 않았다. 생각한다. 그러나 우리가 가고있는 경우는 내일 아침까지 여기 만이기 때문에, 우리는 지금 할 필요가있다. 그리고이 아니었다 잠시 동안 데이트, 그래서 이것은 잘 꽤 재미. "

**Translation**

("Yeah, I guess. I had nothing planned later and I did hear that this carnival is pretty fun. But if we're going, we need to do it now, since it's only here till tomorrow morning. And I hadn't been on a date for a while, so this well be pretty fun.")

**End of Translation**

The magic dog then smiled as he grabbed the hove of his beloved. He then had a wide grin on his face as he turned his head towards the guard.

"Can I come in now? My gal-friend is right here with me."

The guard narrowed his eyes as he asked Lady a question.

"He your boyfriend?"

The colorful unicorn shook her head up and down. The guard shrugged and stepped out of the way for the unconventional couple.

"You two go on ahead."

With smiles on their faces, the humanoid dog and rainicorn walked into the carnival. Finn attempted to walk in through the entrance, but the guard grabbed his head with one large fist. The guard in pink armor stood in his place again. He let go of the human boy, who landed on the ground with a loud thump sound. Finn got up, brushed the dirt off of his shorts and heard Jake yell at him.

"Don't worry, Finn! Me and Lady will win the best-est thing they have here!"

The blonde human cup his hands over his mouth as he yelled back to his canine brother.

"Okay! I'll try and figure something out in order to get admittance!"

Finn looked at the guard and asked politely.

"Can I come into this establishment and enjoy the recreation here?"

The guard shook his head "no", then added.

"The only way you're getting in is if you bring your girlfriend and she has to admitted that you're her boy toy. Do you even have a girlfriend?"

The human shook his head and his mind soon became clouded with thoughts of Flame Princess.

"Dude, you okay man? You look really sad right now."

Finn sighed as he explained his thoughts.

"I had a girlfriend, but I screwed up big time."

The guard then started to feel uncomfortable with the situation, which made him said.

"Hey dude, could you go think about your past mistakes with this person somewhere else, preferably away from this carnival."

"Okay."

The human walked away from the fair entrance and started to contemplated about the decisions he made with Flame Princess.

* * *

**Okay, if that made you feel bad or good or anything other feeling, then review away. All of your opinions will help me in some way.**

**R P out.**


	2. Finn the Lonely Human

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey, it Ramblings Productions again. So, usual announcements. Thanks to everyone who has review and followed this story, who I might mention by name. Thank you, Robeto for being the first guest review. Thanks, The Nephilim King Michael for being the third to review. Thank you, Neverthrive for being the second to review. And thank you, Sianvar the Raconteur for being the first one to review. You guys are pretty nice on this site. Also, I have one slight reference that would be inappropriate for younger audiences in this chapter, so just warning you. And moniters, please don't ban this story for this one reference.  
**

**So, please review the story and check out my other stories if you like my writing and such.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Adventure Time. Just OCs.**

**Thưởng thức.**

* * *

The full moon was peaking over the Ice Kingdom's mountains, creating a strange light that basked the Grasslands. And with addition of the northern lights, it created a new color that was indescribably beautiful. The green, dark blue, and light purple combined with the gray white from the Ice Kingdom caused the north lights pigment to change into a much lovelier shade of that particular color.

The people of Ooo enjoyed this amazing sight, especially the young couples that were on dates or just in romantic situations.

* * *

Ice Cream Guy smiled as his cheek was kissed by his girlfriend, Lollipop Girl. The couple were at a fancy restaurant that was very popular for their anniversary dinner. The two had a great start in the begin of their relationship. As it progress, it was clear it wasn't perfect. It was rocky here and there, and they would fight about the little stuff often. But, they endured the pointless fights and relished each other's company after a disagreement or a joyous occasion, such as this. The sky's lovely color only made things slightly more romantic for their one year and a quarter anniversary.

* * *

The Spider Couple looked at the sky as they finally got all of their numerous children to go to bed. Things were stressed with both of them, earlier that day they fought for a solid hour about a fight they had a week ago. It seemed the two human-ish arachnids were going to get a divorce. But the colorful night sky reminded them both about that one date were they were all joy and dancing around in the forest. They both smiled as they started to snuggle near the fireplace, like they did when they were younger.

* * *

Jake and Lady Rainicorn were walking around the Lovely Lands Carnival looking for something that would cheer Bmo up. Jake would stopped in front of game booths that had gigantic stuffed animals and would spend vast amounts of gold to play the fair game. But he failed every time at every attempt he made to win, no matter what type of game it was. If game's objective was to knock down mild bottles, he would miss the bottles. If he had to blow a balloon up with a water gun to make it pop before a timer ran out, he would blow it up till it almost popped and the timer will run out. And each failed attempt caused Jake to swear loudly and became more irritable. Lady sighed as she got bored with Jake's yelling, which caused her to look around her environment. She saw there was couple that consisted of a teenage apple girl and a teenage caramel boy sitting on a bench. The girl giggled as her boyfriend would tell her bad joke after bad joke. Lady smiled as she thought to herself.

' 아, 젊은 사랑. 그 사람의 농담이 너무 나쁜,하지만 그녀는 더 그를 좋아하는 그녀는 그들처럼하지 않는 것을 말한다.'

**Translation**

'Aw, young love. That guy's jokes are so bad, but she likes him to much say that she doesn't like them.'

**End of Translation**

She looked at her magical humanoid canine boyfriend. He narrowed his eyes as he concentrated intensely at the carnival game he was playing. He swung his arm as he attempted to see if he could predict if the bean bag would land into the small bucket. Jake then narrowed his eyes even further and gritted his teeth as he released the bag into the air. For everyone there, it was only airborne for three seconds. But for Jake, it was traveling through the air for hours. A sound of a bag hitting a table resonated in the air. The dog stood there, dumbfounded, as he processed what just happened. Lady flown over to him, placed a hoof on his shoulder and kissed his cheek. Jake looked at his girlfriend who was comforting him.

"나는 당신이 결국 BMO위한 선물을 얻거나 작은 사람까지 응원 할 수있는 방법을 찾을 수 있다고 생각합니다, 여보, 걱정하지 마십시오. 난 당신이 너무 여러 번 실패에도 불구하고, 자신의 능력에 완전한 신뢰가있다. 그러나 나는 당신을 기억 한 번 뭔가를 빠는 것은 뭔가 그렇다고 잘되는의 첫 번째 단계이다 "고 밝혔다."

**Translation**

"Don't worry, honey, I believe that you will eventually get a gift for Bmo or find a way to cheer the little guy up. I have complete confidence in your abilities, even though you failed so many times. But I remember you once said, sucking at something is the first step at being sorta good at something."

**End of Translation**

Her boyfriend smiled as he hugged her tightly.

"Thanks, babe. Sorry for getting all crazy there, it just gets frustrating you know?"

The rainicorn shook her head "yes", picked up a bean bag and tossed it. It landed perfectly in the wicker basket. The humanoid dog stood there dumbfounded. His mouth was agape and his left eye started to twitch. The humanoid carnival employee grabbed a small stuffed bear and handed it to the couple. The dog's mouth was still open as the transaction was complete. Lady Rainicorn brought Jake out of his trance with a small peck on the cheek. The dog's mood became more giddy as he started to talk.

"Thanks, honey."

The rainicorn smiled as they both walked around the fair grounds, finally enjoying themselves after their endeavor for obtaining an object to make Bmo happy was complete. Jake turned his head towards Lady as he inquired her of something that was very important to him.

"Sooo... How do you get that bean bag to land in the basket?"

* * *

As these three couples enjoyed their time together, so was everyone else in the land of Ooo. Everyone was with someone that they either liked a lot or actually loved. The stories vary by place, time, people and problems. But they all have one thing in common, love. Even those that are incredibly alone, (Ice King), or just unlovable, (Lumpy Space Princess), felt less lonely tonight then they ever did in their life times. Indeed, it was a joyous occasion for the strange and bizarre inhabitants of Ooo.

All of them except for Finn, the Lonely Human. The hero didn't notice the beautiful color that filled the sky that made everything seem romantic. He was walking around the dirt roads of the Grasslands country side, contemplating about Flame Princess and how he hurt her bad. He felt sad, as the more he thought about the good times he spent with FP, the more he thought that he blew m it, just to see some dream that would foretell of their break up. They're still good friends, sure, but Finn ;was feeling alone without the girl of fire to keep him company. He kicked some rocks in frustration for his past mistakes that resulted from his stupidity and selfishness at the time.

He sat on a nearby tree stump near a small pond since he walked around the lands for a good solid hour and his legs were starting to feel numb. He looked at the sky as he contemplated his past decisions. He felt good when he hanged out with her and it felt like fireworks going off in front of his face when they kissed that one time. That sensation probably happened because of Flame Princess's emotional problems were if she experience any intense emotions like love or something, she could set the whole world on fire. And no adventurer would want that to happen. So their relationship was heavily chastised from that day on. But that was okay, they would hang out a lot and they would spend time on dungeon crawls that would always have a lot treasure to take and monsters to kill. The two would have destroy a lot of stuff, and FP learned it was pretty fun to destroy evil stuff with her fiery flames while Finn chopped evil with his sword.

Finn smiled at the thought of those good, old memories, till he remembered that won't happen again.

"Wooo..."

The blonde boy looked around to find where the origins of this mysterious sound. He shrugged his shoulders as he only saw some trees and a small pond, nothing alive or anything like that. He then looked at the night sky, sighed and spoke aloud to his lonesome self.

"I bet Flame Princess would like this beautiful sky full of stars and flashing comets and junk."

"Woo... Duuuuddde."

There was that sound again. He stood up to find out where this sound was coming from. He narrowed his eyes as he saw a large bush shaking lightly, like as if someone was hiding in it. He drew his flora blade as he walked slowly to the bush. He stood in front of it and in one swift motion, kick it off of the roots the plant was attached to. The human looked down to only find a small furry creature sleeping. It's eyes fluttered as it woke up from it's dream.

"Meow?"

The cat looked at the human that just interrupted its dream of eating mice.

"Oh, just a kitty cat."

The human smiled as he pet the small cat, knowing that the sound didn't come from some dangerous, life threatening monster. He got a small blanket and a large pillow from his pack. He then grabbed an abandoned basket that was near a skeleton's hand. The cat looked at the human as Finn placed the basket gently on the ground. The blonde put the soft looking pillow in the basket and gently placed the tiny comforter on top of the basket. The cat tilted its head sideways as he looked at the basket that now looked like a bed. The human picked up the cat and placed it on the makeshift bed. The cat landed on it's legs, laid down on the soft surface and started to snore. Finn tucked the blanket around the small feline. He stood there looking at the now happy small mammal.

"Aw. Whelp, I got to think of a way to get in that carnival. Why am I talking to my self?"

He then heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Cause you're weird."

He turned around and almost smacked his head into the vampire's the forehead. Finn stopped and smiled at the realization that his best friend was next to him. She cracked a grin as she floated a couple of inches off of the ground. Her ebony hair was as long and messy as it always has been, she was wearing a black tank top with a skull with two cobras coming out of the eye sockets and a pair of dark red pants covered with rips and tares.

"Hey Finn. What ja doing there?"

She smirked as she looked at the human and the sleeping cat.

"Having fun playing with that _pussy_?"

She chuckled at her joke. The human boy blushed and replied to the vampire queen.

"Hey Marceline. And for your own information, I was helping that cat go to sleep."

"Whatev's."

Marceline playfully stuck her forked tongue out at the human boy as she flew towards him. Finn raised an eyebrow as she was three inches away from him. He opened his mouth as he was about to say something, but the vampire shut his lips by placing her index and middle fingers on them.

"Now shut up, hold still and close those eyes. There's something that I always wanted to try, so hold still and keep your eyes and mouth shut. I mean it."

The human did what he was told. A slight chill resonated from Finn's ears when he felt the vampire's cold, undead hands graze his skin. He then felt his head getting colder and colder as he started to feel his hair flowing in the freezing wind. Wait, his HAIR. Finn opened his eyes to see what he suspected was true. There in Marceline's hands was his beloved bear hat. She was a good ten feet up in the air as the blonde human gritted his teeth.

"Hey! That's my hat!"

The vampire grinned as she toyed with the human.

"I know. I took it because it looks cute on me."

She laughed as she put the head ware on her cranium, which made him even angrier. Although Finn had to admit, she did look pretty cute when she was wearing it.

"Give it back!"

She grinned as she took the bear hat off and held it in her right hand.

"If you want it, come get it."

He jumped into the air as he relentlessly tried to reclaim his hat from the vampire queen's hands. Marceline just floated there as she would lower her hand to Finn's reach when he was on the ground. Then she would jerk her arm away when the human boy's fingers ever got too close to their prize. This went on for three minutes, which cause Finn to become slightly exhausted. The vampire started to laugh as she noticed the human's slow progress. The human pouted as he heard a small yawn. His eyes sparked as he thought of a quick plan. He grabbed the object and hurled it at the vampire. Marceline stopped laughing as she caught the basket with her free hand.

"Ha! I caught your basket. What are you going to do now?"

"Nothing at all."

Finn stood there, grinning as he watch his plan go into action. There was a low growl coming from the basket. With a curious look on her face, Marceline looked into the wicker container. Out of the blue, an angry feline leaped out of the basket and latched its claws into Marceline. The vampire howled in pain as she tried to pulled the cat off of her. During her struggle, she released the bear hat from her hand. It floated gently downward as Finn harshly grabbed it from the air. His face was beaming as he put the precious cloth in its rightful place. His conscience stirred up after the bad action he just committed. It sounded a lot like Jake.

'_Dude, why did you just do that to Marceline? She's your best friend._'

Finn defended his position by responding to his talkative conscience.

'_She took my hat and it was difficult to get it back! So the cat seemed to be the only option that would work. And it did._'

His conscience sighed as it continued to talk to Finn's mind.

'_Finn, you unleashed a mad feline on MARCELINE! You shouldn't have done that since you get mad at yourself for hurting anyone you like, like Marceline. Also she is going to be very mad and she's a vampire, so...nice knowing __ya!_'

'_Wait! Don't go!_'

His guide left him to deal with a seriously pissed off Marceline. Finn then heard a vampire's hiss and turned around to see the angry vampire queen herself. Her irises were a dark shade of blood red, the tips of her fangs were exposed, her hair was messier than it ever was before and her gray skin had multiple scratches and scrapes. The human felt scared as he stared into the eyes of his vampire friend.

"Hey, um yeah, the cat was probably too extreme, but...Uh, you still look good."

He gave a weak smile as he tried to ease the tension between them, but to avail. She hissed at Finn, which caused the human to close his eyes and emit a small, frighten screech. He stood there as he await the vampire's revenge. She kicked him in the chest, which caused the blonde to flew through the air, like a child's rag doll. He landed into the freezing pond water, causing a huge splash that was ten feet high. Marceline sighed as she heard her conscience once again. It sounded a lot like Simon.

'_Why did you do that to Finn, Marcy? He's you best friend._'

The vampire queen mentally responded to her moral compass.

'_You're kidding right? He made a cat claw my skin so he could get a hat!_'

Her conscience gave her a long sigh as it continued.

'_Marceline, it's his hat! It's important to him. A lot of people have precious things that are incredibly precious to them and they will do anything to get it back. I mean, how would you feel if some dingus took your bass axe?'_

The vampire queen shrugged her shoulders as she floated about the pond water. She mentally sighed as she replied to her mind.

'_I'd probably rip that guy's heart or do something evil.'_

'_Exactly, you do something mean. Then you feel it'll sad if it was someone you cared about. Like Finn. So go help him out of that pond. It's freezing and he'll catch a cold.'_

_'What do you think I'm doing? Hello? I guess you're gone.'_

Marceline floated above the accumulation of bubbles on the pond's surface. She flew close to the murky water as she noticed the eerie shape of a human boy underwater. She narrowed her eyes as she tried to determine if the shape was Finn. Then a large dark object obmerged from the pond's surface. It roared as it got closer and closer to Marceline. The vampire face palmed, sighed and got closer to this weird creature. It waved it arms around as she got closer to it. She floated there in midair as she grinned.

"Hey 'scary swamp monster', I know it's you, Finn."

The human got out of the swamp monster disguse and pouted at Marcy.

"How did ya know it was me?"

"Dude, I'm a vampire. I have incredibly good senses, which means I see, hear, taste, feel and smell better than an animal could. And I know what you smell like, so I knew it was you."

"Oh."

The vampire had a small smile on her face as she gave her hand to the human.

"So, do you want to get out of the pond?"

He smiled as he grabbed her wrist and she grabbed his.

"Yeah, pull me up please."

She pulled him out of the water and flew over to dry land. She let go of the human boy and flew down onto the grassy ground. Finn smiled as he asked a question.

"So, how did you just happen to stumble upon me?"

The teen vampire shrugged her shoulders and recounted her tale.

"I don't really know how I found you. I was at my house and I was really bored, so I flew around Ooo. Then I found you and decided to mess with you."

"That's it?"

"Yup."

Finn thought for a moment as his idea was starting to formulate in his blonde cranium.

"So, you don't have any scheduled activities for tonight, right?"

The vampire shook her head "yes", raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"Yeah, why are you asking? You gonna ask me out?"

There was a small blush forming on Finn's cheeks as he tried to explain the situation to Marceline.

"No, no, no! Not at all! I just thought maybe you could help me cheer Bmo up by helping me get into a carnival and get something cool for the little dude."

"Why do you need my help? You seem capable of getting inside."

The human boy rubbed the back of his neck and his blush darken as he elaborated about the carnival's weird rule for entry.

"Well, I can't enter because the carnival only allows couples to enter and I'm still single since Flame Princess broke up with me. So...I need your help to get inside."

The vampire contemplated about the proposal that the human boy had made. She grinned as she gave her reply.

"Sure, I guess. But I'm going to lay some ground rules. First, I'm going to prank people hardcore. Second, no tongue, non at all. So deal with it. And finally, I'm going as myself as your girlfriend, right?"

She raised her eyebrow at the end of statement. Finn smiled as he replied.

"Yep, we're friends just acting like a couple. And I'm totally fine with those rules."

Marceline smiled.

"Cool, so where's this carnival or fair or whatever?"

Finn pointed towards the Grasslands as he elaborated about the location.

"It's in the Grasslands and it's pretty close to my house."

The vampire queen looked confused as she heard the human.

"So, it's somewhere in the Grasslands? Can you be any more specific, like an address or junk?"

The human smiled as he told Marceline the simple version.

"Just grab my hand, fly into the air and you'll see it."

"Okay, Finn."

She grabbed his hand and they both flew up high in the night sky. The human held on to his bear hat as the wind was more powerful in the higher atmosphere. Marceline almost hit a couple of birds during her flight, which she expertly dodged them with vampire speed. The avians would yell and curse at them when the two would get frightingly close. But their efforts were in vain, since the rush of both the wind and adrenaline made it hard to hear anything audible at all. She slowly decreased her ascent as she got closer to the dark clouds.

When the vampire finally cease her ascent, she narrowed her eyes as she tried to pinpoint the fair's location. The human looked around the large expanse of Ooo. He could see the Candy Kingdom, the Ice Kingdom, the Bad Lands, the dreaded Ocean, the Lost Forest, Wizard City and finally, the Grasslands. He poked Marceline's arm in order to get her attention. She turned her head down as she noticed the human's poking.

"Yeah?"

"I can see from here. It over there!"

He pointed at the carnival's large roller coster with his index finger. She followed the finger's direction and her eyes widen when she saw the impressive trill ride.

"Oh, okay. Thanks Finn."

"No prob."

Finn held on to the vampire's wrist as Marceline was flying towards the Lovely Lands Carnival.

* * *

**Hey, so I finally finish this chapter one week later. So if it took too long, school and life is my excuse. Also, a quick shout out to RawrRoarRawr, because I pitch the story's idea to this guy and said it was pretty good and I should be the one writing it. So, is this story good, bad, or okay? Please review.**

**R P out.**


	3. Finn and Marcy

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey, everyone. So, if you guys don't like OCs, then you're not going to like the next chapter as much as the other ones, since I'm using like three of them from my other stories in this chapter. So if you think that's a bad call, tell me and I'll change it. So, yep. Please review.**

**Disclaimer****: Don't own AT. Only OCs and ideas.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

The vampire was flying through the air while the blonde human boy was clutching onto her wrist. They were flying through the romantically lit night sky for approximately several hours. Their destination was the carnival that could be seen off in the distance. The wind in the higher atmosphere was as cold as ice and snow, but that didn't bother Marceline. Since the temperature only affects the living, she's the living dead, temperature extremes doesn't faze this creature of the night. But she heard a strange sound coming underneath her. She looked down and saw Finn shivering violently. She frowned as she stopped flying and checked on her friend. Her friend looked up at her with confused eyes. Finn's chattering teeth slurred his speech as he talked.

"H-he-h-hey! W-wy-why did w-e-we s-stop? I-i-it's on-o-only ove-ov-over th-there."

She smiled as she started to descend to the ground.

"Dude, you look really cold right now. I'm pretty sure if I kept you up here, you're going to lose a toe or finger to frostbite or something. So that's why we're going to walk the rest of the way there."

The human shook his cranium side to side.

"I-Im-I'm o-ok-okay! Y-y-yo-you can ke-kee-keep g-go-g-goi-going!"

"You aren't. You're going to freeze."

The human pouted as he heard they were going to walk there. Marceline grinned as she thought of something that would get rid of Finn's cold body. She poked the blonde's forehead in order to get his attention. The human boy's sad blue eyes rested upon Marceline while his face looked depressed.

"Y-ye-yeah?"

She smirked as her plan was in motion.

"Oh, nothing. Just telling you that I'm going to let go of you."

The human looked downward as he replied back.

"O-oh. W-wh-what!"

Before Finn could fully process what he heard, he felt the vampire queen's hands let go of his wrist. He was screeching like a banshee as he was free-falling down to the harsh, hard ground. With adrenaline pumping through his veins and the whishing of wind past his ears, the human boy could barely hear anything auditory. As he rapidly descended towards the ground, his life flashed passed his eyes.

* * *

He remembered the joy he felt when his little baby self meet Joshua and Margret. The amazement and power he experienced when his mits grabbed his first sword at his eighth birthday party. The weird feeling Finn felt in the pit of his stomach when he first meet the sugary Princess of the Candy Kingdom. The enjoyment he and Marceline had during the blonde human's briefly time as the vampire's henchman. The bravery and courage when Finn faced off against the powerful foe that was the Lich. That weird feeling, which intensified, when he caught the Princess on Fire on that fateful night. The ecstasy that Finn felt when he and Flame Princess first kissed, then the blonde remembered the sadness he felt when his badly brunt ears heard the disappointing news that the couple couldn't do that sort of intimate stuff without setting the whole world on fire. The fright and confusion he experienced when he realized of the Lich's possession of good old Billy. Finn feeling happy when got his new grass sword for three bucks. The sword's cursed, but it was still pretty amazing how it could do much more than any of Finn's old swords. The blonde human was extremely ecstatic when he thought that him and Flame Princess could possible get back together, then it was shattered when he got upstaged by a fully baked Cinnamon Bun. Then Finn memories came back to the current present, which caused him screamed in realization that he was still in free fall.

There was only two thousand feet left for the human boy till his body smacked onto the harsh ground, and flatten his whole bod. The blonde in a desperate and futile effort to land safely on the hard earth, rummaged through his pack, trying to accumulate an object that would allow him to live another day. As he opened the pack's main zipper, random objects were ejected from the wearable, green, mobile container. Some frying pans smacked the hero's face while several books about sword fighting and general stuff that about hero things were flown into the night air. His hand retrieved a flashlight, but adrenaline and frustration made him discard the somewhat useful item that would be good in cave or somewhere dark, by tossing it over his shoulder. The blonde frowned when his fist grabbed some rotten meat. It felt soft to touch and the aroma coming from it was putrid. The human boy's eyebrows were raised as Finn grasped a package of frozen spaghetti that was about to be taken from the backpack. The blonde stuffed it underneath his shirt, ensuring that it was going to survive the descend.

The Finn rapid search for anything that could prevent him from ending up being flatten ended up fruitless. There was only several hundred or so feet away from a painful death. He looked at the fastly approaching ground as he tried the only thing his mind could possibly fathom that it would result in his favor.

'Whelp, got nothing to lose.', Finn thought.

Finn flapped his arms up and down wildly as he closed his eyes, knowing fully well that would never work and he didn't want to witness his painful demise. He continued to flap his arms like an avian animal for about several minutes, then he realized that something was off. He opened his left eye and saw that he was floating at least five feet in the air. He looked around to see what was suspending him in midair. The human felt there was something that was grasping his shirt. He frowned as looked behind him to see nothing at all, but there was some of the cloth of his shirt were in weird formations, like someone was holding on to it. He narrowed his eyes as he was starting to figure out what was the invisible deity's identity. Before he could fully figure out who was holding him, he felt the invisible hands release him blue shirt.

Finn landed on his bum.

"Ouch."

The human used his grass blade as a cane in an attempt to hoist himself up. However, the blade was too sharp and it penetrated the ground. Finn raised an eyebrow in disbelief. The blonde sighed as he stood up, retracted his sword, and looked around his environment to find the vampire queen.

As he stood there, he felt something that was like a monster's claw on his spine. He turned his head then body around to find good old Marceline with her tongue playfully stuck out at him. The human boy gave a warm smile, then a harsh frown as he recollected his fast descend. He stuck a finger accusation-ally at the undead teen, which caused her face to grin.

"What the heck!?"

She smiled as she acted innocently towards the pissed off blonde. She flipped her long, ebony locks out of her face and she asked her question in mock innocence.

"What did I do?"

The human face was red with frustration and contempt towards the grey teen.

"You dropped me from the sky! What the heck is wrong with you, demon spawn!"

The human yelled at the vampire with such intensity, even Marceline was actually taken back from Finn's vocal outburst. Then there was an aquward silence that surround the two. It was broken when a frying pan land on the ground with a loud bang. The human looked down at the ground, sighed deeply, then continued.

"I'm sorry about that outburst, Marceline. I don't know what came over me. I guess I'm still mad that CB and FP are dating or something and well, I took it out on you, one of my best-est friends. I'm a butt."

Several pans fell near the two. Marceline walked over to Finn as she conveyed seriousness in her body langauge.

"Finn, don't say that."

Books that made contact with the ground caused thud sounds as they fell from the elegant looking night sky.

"But it's true."

Finn's flashlight shattered into thousands of pieces upon contact with the hard ground.

"No, it's not. Finn, you're like the coolest guy in Ooo. You're the hero everyone likes and kids look up to you. Everyone likes you man, even my dad likes you."

The human made a depressed sound as he sat on the ground. His friend looked displeased with his mopey attitude. She tapped his thigh with her foot to encourage him to get off the ground.

"Finn, come on. Get up."

Finn ignored his friend, which made Marceline sat by him. She snapped her fingers which made the human look at her. The vampire queen grabbed her arm, looked at ground and sighed.

"Remember how I dumped Ash? Well, I acted like a complete jerk towards everyone and I was the one who dumped him. I can't even imagine what pain you're going through. So, it's fine if your acting like a jerk, your guts are just making you cry about emotional junk."

Finn didn't give her an indication that he was listening. The vampire frowned as she tried to think of something that would make her human friend optimistic.

"Dude, it must have sucked pretty hard for you. Do you want to talk about it? You know, like therapy."

The human stood up quickly as he smiled and conveyed confidence and optimism.

"I'm good now. I just put that junk into my mind vault."

The human tapped his forehead as the vampire raised an eyebrow.

"Ker-ploup."

Marceline smiled that her friend was feeling better, although she did ponder how Finn got over it so quickly? She mentally shrugged her shoulders and really caring about Finn getting over something so quickly. It seemed good that he was getting his old girlfriend. She motioned her hand out to the human, who in response pulled her up from the ground she was sitting on. Her stomach growled once she was standing on her two skinny, grey legs. The human boy chuckled as he rummaged through his pack. Marceline with curiosity flowing through her veins, started to hover above Finn's head. The human grinned as his clutched fist came back from it's search. He presented it Marceline, who was still floating in midair. She was floating upside down and she cocked her head to the side. She was still upside down as she inquired the human.

"Watcha ya got there, Finn?"

The blonde smiled as he unclenched his fist to reveal the item in his hand.

"A bag of strawberries, m'l lady."

The vampire grinned as grabbed the bag from Finn's mits. She floated back down on the ground, opened the bag and sucked the red from a couple of strawberries. She smiled once she drained the red of five berries.

"Thanks. And I'm sorry about dropping you. I thought your adrenaline would pump through your veins and get rid of you feeling cold, which it did. And I caught you before you became a flatten Finn cake."

Finn laughed as he heard that Marceline.

"Yeah, I'm not cold anymore. I'll give you that, Marceline. And you're now officially pardoned."

The vampire felt better that the human boy forgave her. She didn't really know why, guilty conscience maybe? But what ever the reason, they were still good friends.

"So, should we walk the rest of the way there? Or do you think it would be fine if we could fly again?"

The vampire queen shrugged her shoulders as she drained the pigment of yet another piece of fruit.

"I don't know. You decide, weenie."

The human pondered a bit, deciding which course of action they should take. He snapped his fingers then suggested to his undead friend what they should do.

"Lets walk there, I need the exercise!"

Marceline rolled her eyes as she started to go towards the carnival. Finn soon followed the undead queen to their destination.

* * *

**So, sorry if the chapter was too short for you guys. And for those following my story, thank you! Please review and tell me if this chapter was good or bad.  
**

**R P out.**


End file.
